Autumn's Heart
by CavalierePrinciPessa
Summary: Yi Jung went to Sweden to fulfill his studies in pottery. There, he met someone. Ga Eul realized it was time to let him go. Her dream ended and she found herself being looked after by the best friend of the man who had nearly broken her heart.Was there a reason, a hidden agenda as to why Woo Bin Sunbae watched her so intensely? But what was the reason?
1. Chapter 1

A dinner with friends. Yes, that's what she needed. Ga Eul glanced at her wrist watch. She heard Jan Di going on about how much Yi Jung wasn't even worthy enough to be her friend.

Ga Eul smiled as she saw Jun Pyo Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, and Woo Bin Sunbae taking they're seats.

"Why can't you ever listen to me, woman?" Jun Pyo started to speak, slightly irritated, but anyone would see he was teasing Jan Di.

"Why must you always get angry with the none-important matters?" Jan Di asked softly, tilting her head, meeting Jun Pyo's eyes. "Of course, I would relieve my stress. But I'm sure you don't want me to kick you again."

It was then that they're waitresses arrived with the menus.

"Now, ladies, pick whatever you like. And neither of you can look at the prices." Woo Bin looked to both women and grinned.

Everyone ordered their meal.

Ji Hoo smiled then he turned to look at Ga Eul. "How are things at the school, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul felt at ease with her friends. Too bad Jae Kyung couldn't make it. New York had to be very busy. "Oh, they are talk-a-tive angels. I love teaching them." Ga Eul informed "And how are your studies coming along, Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo laughed. "Jan Di and I will be doctors within three years."

Ga Eul nodded her head.

Jan Di was going to have it all now. She already had a career, now she was certain they were perfect for each other. When Woo Bin Sunbae spoke to her the other day, he asked her what color she wanted her matron of honor gown to be.

"Ga Eul." Woo Bin said her name with concern.

Before Woo Bin could finish, they're waitresses arrived.

The weather outside wasn't very pleasant. It was raining hard now. Ga Eul heard laughter from behind her. She turned her head and there she saw him with the woman who captured his heart. So Yi Jung.

She watched as Yi Jung smiled at the beautiful model-like woman.

Woo Bin grew concerned as he saw her stop eating and speaking to everyone. Woo Bin followed her gaze and saw Yi Jung downright flirting with the woman he was entertaining.

"Ga Eul." Woo Bin called after her and watched as she got up from her seat and quietly grabbed her coat and left the extravagant restaurant.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo were at round 377 to even regard Ga Eul's sudden absence. Ji Hoo sighed and both with Woo Bin they marched over to Yi Jung, leaving the bickering couple.

Yi Jung heard Ga Eul's name from Ji Hoo. Even if she was an ordinary girl, she was always beautiful; he wasn't going to deny that. But she wasn't the one he loved. The woman before him; he loved. He could see him even marrying her.

Ga Eul watched Yi Jung from the window. She was already soaking wet. He looked well. But they were friends only. Why couldn't she listen to her head now? If she had, she would still be inside, nice, warm and dry.

"I need to get over him; I want to get over him. It's time to listen to my head." Ga Eul informed the heavens, the heavy rain pouring down on her. For some reason, she felt comfort and serene.

Ga Eul took out her cell phone and dialed for a cab in the rain but her battery was dead. Woo Bin saw Ga Eul walking away and he quickly grabbed his coat and went after her.

Woo Bin left the restaurant discreetly; Ga Eul apparently didn't even notice him gone. Woo Bin found his yellow lotus car and got in. Ga Eul sighed.

Woo Bin came along and parked the car right in front of her.

"Woo Bin Sunbae." Ga Eul exclaimed, shocked.

Woo Bin just grinned. "Autumn, you really let your heart doing the talking."

"It's not going to happen again." She stated. "If Yi Jung and I meet, I want to be a stranger to him." Ga Eul lifted her head up and met Woo Bin's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Woo Bin asked; taking quick glances to Ga Eul. "No revenge?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "At least he didn't cheat on me." She replied.

"Well, I am not convinced the woman loves him. Are you absolutely sure you don't want him to see the mistake he made?" Woo Bin asked, clearly, the amusement gone from his line of speech.

"Yes, why?" Ga Eul asked suddenly.

"I'm sure there is something that isn't right with that woman. I want Yi Jung to tell one of us, either you or me...about his undying love for her. How can we be sure it wasn't written by her hand? Ga Eul, can you do this with me?" Woo Bin inquired, softly, looking directly to her.

Ga Eul nodded her eyes. "But the others?"

Woo Bin sighed. "I'll inform them. Don't worry. As for Yi Jung...he's not going to tell you anything if he thinks you're still hung up on him. Which is why, we'll tell him we are currently seeing each other." Woo Bin declared.

Ga Eul gave a small, nervous smile. "Another acting part?" She asked.

Woo Bin nodded his head as he turned to her briefly. "I hope you don't mind. Whatever you feel for Yi Jung, he as always considered you a dear friend. I am one of his best friends, so you know I will help him."

Ga Eul nodded her head. "Yeah."

Ga Eul then noticed that the way Woo Bin was going wasn't to her home.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I think it would be better if we went to my place." Woo Bin informed her.

As he parked the car, Ga Eul got out and looked around. The mansion was beautiful, from what she could make out.

Woo Bin smiled as he made a call to a women's dress shop.

After he got off the phone, he grabbed Ga Eul's arm and showed her around.

"It's better if you stay the night." Woo Bin told her as a maid came into the hallway.

The maid took both they're coats.

"I need to call my parents." Ga Eul stated.

Woo Bin smiled.

Woo Bin gave her his cell phone.

When she was off, Ga Eul gave him another nervous, shy smile.

"You look as though I am a wolf and you re a cat." He found her amusing. "We need to get to know more about her."

One thing was definite. This was going to be a long night.

End 1 


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I just started this story and I got reviews already. This story is quite different from, "The Facade Marriage". My favorite GaBin Story (which I wrote would be Autumn's Heart).

After they arrived to the Song Mansion, a maid showed Ga Eul to a bathroom.

Woo Bin moved his arm, motioning her to go to the bath. He watched as she walked away.

When Ga Eul was inside, she quickly undressed in case Woo Bin Sunbae, himself, would pass her a robe to cover herself with.

Ga Eul sighed. There were plenty of questions she needed to ask him. How could they find out more about the woman whom she didn't even know the name of? Could she pull this off? Ga Eul questioned his rational thinking. Why didn't he just have one of his men do a thorough search? What of her past? Would Yi Jung Sunbae be safe?

A knock on the door sounded.

"Ms. Chu, I placed a robe on the doorknob." A woman who was in her early 20's in a low voice stated.

Ga Eul thanked the woman and not soon after the door was closed, she got out of the tub.

She put the robe on and walked out the door.

Woo Bin was in his room.

"Yi Jung, your my best friend but after seeing you with that woman, in which you had no regard to introduce us; your best friends too, I know that there has to be a reason behind it all. What is the connection?" He asked himself, hitting his hand against his forehead.

Ga Eul walked up to him, not saying anything at first. He watched as she did so.

Ga Eul walked into the room that Woo Bin told the maid she should have.

The room right opposite his.

He smiled as he saw Ga Eul walk in and he saw her shocked face.

There, on the bed, were new clothes that she would be wearing when she would go home and by the bed where the boots.

Woo Bin was obliged to walk in but he tried to reframed. However, she needed something to sleep in. He went over to his draw and pulled out a white dress shirt that would come to her mid-thigh and a pair of shorts.

She was, after all, still in her un-dressed state.

He handed her the two pieces of clothing, he would feel her hand shivering. She was nervous!

When Ga Eul closed the door, he knew she would be getting dressed.

Woo Bin took out his cell phone and spoke to Jan Di.

After he got off the phone, Ga Eul knocked on his door, telling him that she was going to come in.

He smiled. "Better?" He asked.

Ga Eul nodded her head.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He was obviously getting ready to sleep and she didn't want to see him in the act of getting undressed.

Woo Bin grinned. "You know, Ga Eul, you're pretty cute when you blush."

This made Ga Eul look up into his eyes. Only his eyes. "How are we supposed to find out about the woman?" She asked suddenly.

Woo Bin offered her a glass of wine and she took a seat on the foot of his bed, looking up at him. "Take it. You need to warm up. As for the woman, I will see if any of my men can find something on her." He looked at Ga Eul.

"You didn't find it strange that out of the blue, you receive something from Yi Jung?" He asked, pouring himself a drink.

Ga Eul shook her head. "I was waiting for him, even now...if he asked me for help as a friend, I would."

Woo Bin smiled. "Yeah." He replied. "I know."

"So...we're going to have to go under cover?" She asked.

Woo Bin nodded his head slowly. "Don't worry, if the woman isn't truly interested in Yi Jung, well know."

"If she is, I won't have any regrets because it's all we can do. If she trying a fast one, all we can do is warn him." Ga Eul reasoned out.

Woo Bin nodded his head.

Ga Eul continued. "After this...Yi Jung Sunbae will only be a memory."

"Ga Eul, I know you love the guy. What if he sees his mistake?" Woo Bin had to ask.

Ga Eul smiled. "I will tell him the same thing as I told you. I won't be fooled by Yi Jung Sunbae again."

Woo Bin didn't know why he had an urge to ask if she would give a guy like him a chance.

Instead, he poured himself another drink.

"Tomorrow starts our plan. We will tell Yi Jung Sunbae about us and his 'girl-friend' and I will start speaking." Ga Eul summarized.

The sooner she got this over with the better she would be. Woo Bin Sunbae was a nice guy; it was just that she knew, like Yi Jung Sunbae, about his womanizing, playboy ways.

It irked her to say the least.

Woo Bin grinned. "Are you ready, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul blushed slightly, she had realized then that he was flirting with her purposely.

"Why are you doing such things?" She asked suddenly.

"To play the part of a couple, we have to flirt. You won't have to worry, I won't say anything outrageous." He told her truthfully. "Tomorrow, you just have to smile."

Ga Eul nodded her head.

Woo Bin watched Ga Eul carefully, a grin appearing on his face. "Maybe I should show you a couple of moves that will have anyone believing we are dating".

Ga Eul smiled at him nervously, very much the same way she did when he grabbed her hand which led to Yi Jung Sunbae and her going out on the second pretend date.

That night, they both fell asleep on Woo Bin's bed, he was holding her close.

The ironic part is that either of them ever sleep better then they did that night.

End 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, everyone. I am so sorry it's taking me forever to update my stories. To start, I began taking classes to become a voice actress in New York City. I am also planning on writing 4 professional novels. They are similar to Harlequin romance stories. I will say it's VERY hard to read a script and record at the same time...I have quite a few projects (which I did on my own) and yet I was completely nervous. I want to thank EACH and every single one of you for all your kind words and who patiently awaited for the next installments of each chapter. Thank you so much, guys!

And with any further delay...

Woo Bin awoke to feeling Ga Eul pressing her hand over his chest and then her head, right over his heart. Okay, he had to admit, he was fine with it. More than fine. But then again, he was a guy. There was no guy who wouldn't like this kind of opportunity to hold a beautiful girl, to do this. He had an overwhelming feeling in his heart. Ga Eul was still in love with his best friend and he had no intention of gaining her affection. Yet, he wanted to ask her if she would ever be interested in a guy like himself. However, he smiled as he looked at her appearance. She looked very beautiful. Her hair was tousled, she looked so serene.

Ga Eul was a nice and good girl, who had spunk. Granted, he knew how to handle all types of girls. But she was different, he knew. He stopped grinning, she was hurt by Yi Jung's hand. Woo Bin sighed softly and slowly eased himself away from her, folding her hands and carefully picking her up, taking her to the guest bedroom that was prepared for her.

When morning came, Ga Eul quickly dressed with the blue denim skirt, white blouse, and the brown boots. She checked her stud earrings to make sure they were still on well.

Woo Bin knocked on the door. Ga Eul opened the door and there he stood wearing a pair of navy blue slacks, a white dress shirt, and a navy blue blazer. Ga Eul noticed that the first button was undone on his shirt. She never thought of Woo Bin in such a manner. But he, just like the other members of the F3, looked very handsome.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Ga Eul nodded her head slightly.

"Where are my things?" She asked, suddenly, almost hyperventilating.

Woo Bin chuckled. "Already in my car."

Ga Eul stared at Woo Bin. "I need to go. My class-"

Woo Bin touched Ga Eul's hand, very similar to what he did when the three of them schemed to get their friends to go on that date.

"It's Saturday, Ga Eul. Besides, I already told Yi Jung were meeting him and his...lovely girlfriend for lunch." Woo Bin replied coolly.

Ga Eul nodded her head. "I'm not sure if I can be discreet."

Woo Bin grinned. "You need to ask her questions, that's all. That part is easy. If it comes even remotely dangerous, I wouldn't have you help. Don't worry so much. Girls get gray hair if they worry too much."

They walked down the steps of the staircase. "Here." He said, handing Ga Eul a coat he brought her.

"I can understand the clothes for today, but why the coat?" She asked.

"If we're dating, you can't go around wearing un-branded names." He replied.

"I never cared about that. Besides, it's almost spring." She stated, giving him a deadly look of hers.

Woo Bin just smiled. "Lighten up, honey. It's still cool out." He teased her.

Well out of the F4, Ga Eul was told Woo Bin was the most playful and nice one.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, thanks for the coat." She said, for she had not forgotten her manners.

"Your welcome. Shall we?" He requested softly.

They walked side-by-side to his car.

As they drove to their destination, they spoke of her theory on Soul mates and true love.

"At least you don't judge me on my beliefs. Yi Jung Sunbae thought I was naive." Ga Eul gave a small smile at that.

"I've seen Jun Pyo and Jan Di. From what you spoke of I think they are each others true love, maybe even soul mates too." Woo Bin couldn't help saying.

Ga Eul smiled. "It seems that there is a little romantic in you that is dying to come out, F4's Don Juan." She could resist teasing him.

"Don't you know I do romantic." He grinned.

"Of course." She responded.

They both laughed.

"I wonder when it will come time for you to fall in love or at least find a girl you really care for." Ga Eul stated after awhile.

"Princess," Woo Bin declared in English with a proud look upon his face, for he was proud that she could be honest with him enough, proud because he had the honor of being her friend. "Worry about yourself, first, hmm?"

Ga Eul smiled. "Don't you know it's not written in Autumn."

"Well, if that's the case, I wonder how romantic you really are. When you were in front of Yi Jung, you never were to mushy. All you did was show him a different path to life and always did the right thing when, in the end, he hurt you." Woo Bin concluded, a troubled look hanging over his features.

"I want a guy who will only want me for me, you know?" Ga Eul questioned him, running her hand through her hair.

Woo Bin turned then, looking at her. "Yeah, I think I do. Well, if it helps you any, I think I would like being with a girl like you, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul looked to Woo Bin, shocked, a red tint on her cheeks. Woo Bin gave a nervous laugh. "What I mean is: your honest, your heart is huge, you're loyal and you care for anyone who comes within your reaches. I think a guy would have to be crazy not to want you."

Ga Eul smiled, shyly. "Thank you." Ga Eul looked into his brown orbs. "If you wanted to seriously date, any woman would have to be silly not to want to be with you."

Woo Bin smiled as he paid attention to the road. "Grazie, Ga Eul."

"Italian, this time." She replied with a smile.

Woo Bin grinned.

As they arrived at the restaurant, Woo Bin linked Ga Eul's hand in his hand. "Here, we need to look like a couple."

Ga Eul nodded her head. "Yeah."

Soon as they were in the restaurant, Ga Eul found Yi Jung; who was sitting with his girlfriend. She looked like an heiress. All she was missing was the tiara. Woo Bin was speaking to a waiter.

Ga Eul pulled Woo Bin down slightly and whispered into his ear, which sent goose bumps all over his body.

"They're here." She told him.

Woo Bin nodded his head. A few seconds later, they were walking towards their table.

"Yi Jung, my bro." They shook hands. Yi Jung smiled. "Ga Eul Yang." He said her name with an almost cold clarity.

"Yi Jung Sunbae." Ga Eul stated his name in determination.

Ga Eul smiled as she looked to 'the couple'. "Hi. It's nice to meet you, I am Chu Ga Eul."

The woman smiled as she extended her hand in a firm, yet, soft grip. "How do you do, Ms. Chu-iish? The privilege is all mine. My name is Sakura Dia Ho."

Ga Eul felt she was already out of her league, not only was the woman gorgeous but she had the honor of growing up in two cultures. Sakura Dia knew more of the world then she could ever dream of knowing. The woman was obviously half Japanese and half Korean.

Woo Bin helped Ga Eul to her seat as she removed her coat.

As they sat, Woo Bin held onto Ga Eul's hand, still. His hand was on her knee and it helped her relax.

Woo Bin smiled down at his 'girlfriend'.

"So, Woo Bin, when did you too decide to have a relationship? I must confess, I was a bit surprised." Yi Jung gave his famous smile.

"Yes, well, you know how it is, Yi Jung-ah. Ga Eul and I spend more time together and we both could see that we have something important." Woo Bin replied, coolly.

Ga Eul just smiled; underneath the table Woo Bin gripped and tightened his hold on her hand for support.

"Ms. Chu, Yi Jung-iish and I met in the same university."

"Oh, I see." Ga Eul told the young woman.

She reminded her a little of Jae Kyung unnie, if she want to be honest with herself.

"Indeed, we did. Ga Eul Yang, I was making a new piece and at the end of the hallway, I heard piano music followed by violin music. It was about 9 in the evening and I thought I was the only one still finishing up. Sakura Dia was practicing for the play 'Romeo and Juliet' and to be precise, the theme she was playing was 'Vivaldi s-the four seasons, it was the 'Spring' one." Yi Jung replied, smiling.

Ga Eul, not only felt inferior to her. If it weren't for Woo Bin holding her hand, she would have left him after wishing them both a 'good luck'.

"Yes, Ms. Chu. I play classical music for theatre." Sakura Dia told her.

"It's a great profession." Ga Eul stated.

"Yeah, it is. A friend of ours plays the piano and violin. Actually, when our friends marry next month, 'the couple' wants him to oversee the music." Woo Bin replied, grinning.

"It's hard to believe he'll be the first one to marry." Yi Jung stated.

After their food was served, the ladies went to refresh themselves in the ladies rest room.

"Ms. Ho, is that your real name?" Ga Eul asked carefully.

"No, I changed it when I was seven-teen. it's personal, I rather not speak of it, I hope you understand." Sakura Dia replied. "Why do you ask?"

Ga Eul smiled. "I'm sorry. It's just that I never heard a name quiet like it, it's a lovely name."

Sakura Dia smiled. "Thank you."

Ga Eul walked on ahead of Sakura Dia.

"Yi Jung, I knew this is a bit late. But can I ask you why you left Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked, suddenly, grimly.

Yi Jung sighed. "Ga Eul Yang...my father warned me about her. I see my mother in her and after what I did to her, do you think I want to repeat the mistake my father made with my mother?" Yi Jung asked, looking at Woo Bin.

"Yi Jung, what your father did is one thing. I 'hate' to say this but you aren't your father. If you decide, tomorrow, that you want to be with Ga Eul, there wouldn't be mistake in the making. But then again, you know I wouldn't let that happen. After all, she's my girl now." Woo Bin smiled, covering his tracks.

Yi Jung smiled. "Yeah, she is." He replied.

Woo Bin saw Ga Eul but he couldn't stop Yi Jung from speaking.

"Woo Bin, I declare that Ga Eul is no-longer mine to worry about. I am her friend and she is mine. There is nothing else." Yi Jung stated.

Woo Bin, who was currently with Yi Jung, looked down. He was disappointed to tell the truth.

As Yi Jung said those words, Woo Bin could see Ga Eul was very close to crying. He had to get her out of there and now.

After saying a brief 'good-bye' to the Sakura Dia & Yi Jung, Ga Eul got into the familiar yellow lotus car. Woo Bin got in at the driver side.

Her crying affected him in ways he never thought possible.

"Ga Eul." Woo Bin stated her name very softly.

End 3.


End file.
